Sourire
by Qwan-Hei
Summary: Rune ne déroge jamais à ses principes. A une exception près. One-Shot [Rune x Myu]


Que dire, si ce n'est que **je suis désolée** à un point inimaginable? Je n'ai pas été fichue de pondre autre chose que ce mini one-shot ^^"

Pas fichue de continuer La Quatre-Vingt Neuvième Armure, pas fichue de finir C'est pour toi, et encore moins de continuer Il est des douleurs pires que la mort (alors que le prochain chapitre est presque terminé !) On ne peut pas dire que la prépa me fasse la vie facile...mais bon. Assez de jérémiades pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce petit OS, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire :)

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya n'est toujours pas à moi, mais je ne désespère pas de pouvoir racheter au moins les droits sur Myu... XD

Enjoy !

* * *

**Sourire**

Rune ouvrit un œil avec un grognement. Cinq heures trente précises. Pas une minute de plus, ni une de moins. Réglé comme un coucou suisse depuis des centaines d'années, le procureur se réveillait toujours à la même heure pour être à six heures tapantes au tribunal. Le Balrog comme Minos ayant horreur des retards, cette routine convenait parfaitement à leur petite mécanique bien huilée.

L'argenté quitta le cocon chaud de son lit pour prendre une douche qui acheva de le réveiller. Assembler les dossiers à emmener au tribunal, trier ceux à compléter… La même routine, jour après jour, année après année, siècle après siècle…

A un détail près.

Un rare et imperceptible sourire étira les lèvres de Rune. A peine quelques millimètres. Mentalement, il compta les secondes. Un…deux…trois…quatre…

Un corps souple vint se coller à son dos tandis que des bras hâlés enlaçaient son torse. Le second de Minos avait beau être le plus silencieux du monde, son amant ne tardait jamais à se lever quand il désertait le lit. Moins de six secondes après qu'il sorte de sa douche quotidienne, précisément. Une routine qui s'installait, récente d'à peine quelques mois.

Rune se retourna, rencontrant d'étranges prunelles lie de vin encore voilées par le sommeil. Glissant ses longues mains blanches dans les mèches pourpres qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu du dos du jeune homme, il l'attira contre lui. Il pouvait se permettre ces gestes d'affection en privé, et il savait combien Myu était câlin le matin.

Cette routine s'était établie depuis le jour où son compagnon s'était jeté à sa tête pour lui donner le baiser du siècle, au détour d'un couloir –heureusement désert pour l'image froide et distante du procureur.

Rune se rappelait encore de la fébrilité du jeune homme, qui lui avait débité ses sentiments dans le vrac le plus total, poussé par la peur d'être rejeté avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Crainte inutile, puisque le Balrog était resté bouche bée devant tant d'audace. Et il en fallait d'ordinaire beaucoup pour le surprendre. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, personne n'avait poussé le contact aussi loin avec lui, pas même Minos –dont il avait longtemps espéré, avant de renoncer devant la béatitude du Griffon face à son chevalier à écailles préféré.

Un grondement bas et des lèvres s'accaparant les siennes quelques instants tirèrent l'argenté de ses pensées. Il se permit un sourire devant la mine boudeuse de son amant. Myu était décidément adorable quand il était jaloux (et par Hadès, ce que cette relation l'avait adouci… « adorable » n'était pas un mot récurrent de son vocabulaire, d'habitude). Le télépathe avait une sensibilité telle qu'il détectait inconsciemment les pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Les doigts fins du Papillon vinrent s'emmêler dans les longues mèches argentées du procureur, l'attirant dans un autre baiser, qu'il ne put refuser. Il tordait un peu la routine, mais qu'importe. Il pouvait bien faire cette exception, pour une fois.

Le sourire de Myu, si rare, justifiait tous les retards du monde.

* * *

Je vous avais dit que c'était court ^^ mais je tiens à développer la relation entre Rune et Myu, l'un de mes couples fétiche, dont j'avais déjà amorcé l'idée dans Souffrance.

Comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir lu, merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui ont le courage d'attendre que je daigne me mettre à mon clavier :)

Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une !


End file.
